<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cliff's Edge (PRACTICE FIC) by Dragon_in_Disguise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782692">Cliff's Edge (PRACTICE FIC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise'>Dragon_in_Disguise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless/Supernatural AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angst, CPR, Drowning, Gen, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Mind Reading, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Wings, read the notes pLS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt, Castiel hears some rather disturbing thoughts that sends him on a run for the person thinking them - right to the edge of a cliff where they plan to jump. </p><p>AKA, a random crossover between Shameless and Supernatural no one asked for (THIS IS A PRACTICE FIC, SO DON'T TAKE IT TOO SERIOUSLY)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Mickey Milkovich &amp; Dean Winchester, Mickey Milkovich &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless/Supernatural AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cliff's Edge (PRACTICE FIC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALRIGHT HEAR ME OUT</p><p>I've recently gotten into Supernatural (thanks to Tik Tok filling my feed up with scenes from the show (and yes, I'm in love with Castiel and fuck that finale I'm so sorry for the fandom)) and already started reading fics about them when something came up - a crossover between Shameless and Supernatural (a very NSFW series written by RumbleFish14 along with a few one-shots). So obviously I thought hey! I wanna try my own version!</p><p>Now, I am NO EXPERT on Supernatural characters yet, hence the "PRACTICE FIC" in the title. This is simply an idea I have and want to go further into sometime in the future, but for now, we will have this draft. </p><p>I already ship these characters together so don't be surprised if I dive deeper into writing these, I end up writing fics shipping them together. (NOT Dean/Sam tho - I'm not into that)</p><p>Now that we got that out of the way, enjoy this rlly random fic idea I had and jotted down fairly quickly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t get why we can’t stay here longer,” Dean complains for the eleventh time in the last thirty minutes, loading up their tools back into the Impala. “Can’t we take a vacation or something?”</p><p>“No,” Sam states bluntly. </p><p>“But Sammy-”</p><p>“We have another case tomorrow. We have to drive back in the morning.”</p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p>Castiel tunes out their bickering, looking over his ruined overcoat with a frown. The three just finished what was supposed to be a simple single vampire hunt that turned out to be five vampires building a nest just outside of city lines of California near the ocean’s edge. If they didn’t pick people off constantly, no one would’ve known they were there. Castiel wonders why they couldn’t feast on the animals nearby instead. </p><p>He folds his bloody overcoat and sets it in the backseat in the middle, opening his mind for a moment to sneak into Dean and Sam’s thoughts. Dean’s annoyed, thinking bitterly about how he can’t go swimming at the beach because Sam is being an ass. Sam’s equally annoyed, but because Dean is being whiney and he’s too tired to deal with it right now. Castiel rolls his eyes at their thoughts, pushing them aside to listen to anything nearby. He can hear a little girl praying just a mile away, a young man planning out the next day with rapid detail, a woman thinking bitterly about how her husband isn’t home yet. So, so many thoughts circle his head, all soft and quiet as it’s rather close to eleven. </p><p>Castiel is about to climb into the car when a wave of thoughts catches his attention, straightening up slowly as he zeros in on the line of jumbled words, soft and angry and growing louder in his head. Almost as if the young man thinking them is screaming in his own head, and he just might be. </p><p>“Cas?” Dean says, waving a hand in front of Castiel’s face. He blinks and looks at Dean in confusion, making the human frown. “You good?”</p><p>Castiel opens his mouth to assure him he’s fine but his voice dies when he listens to the words playing through his head, still jumbled and almost slurred, but full of anger and agony. He sees Dean’s face twist with worry, but he can’t focus on him right now. </p><p>“Hey- Cas!” Dean shouts, reaching for the angel when he suddenly takes off running off the road and into the trees. Sam shoots him a wide-eyed look, both in shock before Dean grabs his shotgun and chases after him. “Find your way around!” He doesn’t need to see Sam nod in understanding, hearing the car start up quickly as he disappears into the tree line. </p><p>Dean can barely see Castiel through the darkness in the trees, listening for any sounds of monsters nearby. Instead, he hears the waves crashing along the shoreline of the Big Sur cliffs, a twinge of anxiety twisting in his gut. <em>Why was Cas heading that way?</em></p><p>Dean knows Castiel can hear his thinking and shouts out for him both vocal and mentally. Castiel doesn’t turn back. </p><p>Dean sucks in a sharp breath of air as he bursts through the tree line, squinting through the darkness for Castiel. He sees him, just barely, and his heart drops when he sees him running straight for the cliffs. </p><p>“Fuck- Cas!” Dean shouts, chasing after him. What the fuck was going on? What is he doing?!</p><p>He’s too far behind though. He stumbles to a halt when Castiel jumps - yes, fucking <em>jumps</em> - over the edge, disappearing from sight and leaving Dean standing dumbly many feet away, listening to the crash of waves in the darkness. </p><p>What. The. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>Dean swallows and runs through the distance between him and the edge, panting heavily and peering down nervously. He sees nothing, of course, aside from the white foam from the waves down below. He feels sick, eyes darting rapidly as he tries to find the angel. He should be okay, right? He’s an angel for fuck’s sake. But <em>why</em> did he jump? What the fuck was he thinking?!</p><p>He blinks a few times when moonlight starts to filter through the clouds, his heart jumping at the sight of glimmering wings flapping harshly, growing larger and larger. He quickly backs up, mouth hanging open as <em>fucking Castiel</em> flies above him, hovering over the ground for a moment before setting down away from the edge. Dean blinks dumbly, taking in the soaked black feathers and angel. So he did dive into the water. Jesus Christ.</p><p>“What the fuck, Cas?!” Dean shouts angrily, stomping around to the front of the angel. Any angry lecture he has to say dies immediately when he stands in front of him, eyes widening at the sight. </p><p>Castiel pants for a moment, looking up at Dean and hovering his hands over the limp body on the ground in front of him. “He’s not breathing.” </p><p>Dean’s mouth hangs open a bit, looking down at the soaked man in front of Castiel. <em>Did… did Cas seriously jump into the ocean to save him?</em></p><p>“Yes,” Castiel hisses. “What do we do?”</p><p>“Christ,” Dean breathes out, dropping his shotgun and falling to his knees in front of Castiel, folding his hands over the man’s chest and pressing down sharply. Castiel’s wings circle around them slightly, the only opening behind Dean, as if trying to shield them from some other danger. </p><p>Dean pumps down a few times before leaning down and pinching the unconscious man’s nose, pressing his lips to his and blowing. His chest moves up and falls under his other hand. No response. Castiel watches him closely, face twisted in concern as Dean sits back up and continues pressing down on the man’s chest. </p><p>Dean blows air in again and when he presses down on his chest, the man sputters and coughs up water, jerking up under his hands. Dean lets out a sigh of relief, quickly rolling the man onto his side as he coughs up water. Castiel’s tense shoulders slump in relief as well, eyes closing and head dropping. Dean waits until the man stops coughing, his breathing shaky and ragged, to rub his arm and peer down at him. “Hey, you good? Can you hear me?”</p><p>The man’s blue eyes flutter open, lost for a moment before they find Dean’s. His head thumps back against the ground, looking up at Dean with a mix of confusion and something else Dean couldn’t pinpoint. Dean repeats his question and the man nods slowly, mouth hanging open as his breathing becomes under control. Dean squeezes his arm gently and coaxes him to sit up, looking him over worriedly. </p><p>He’s never seen this man before, for one. He wonders if Castiel knows him, but he highly doubts it unless this dude is an angel, which is also very doubtful considering he drowned. His short, black hair clings to his forehead, water dripping from his bangs down his pale skin. His clothes stick to his body, showing off his small but built figure. Dean doesn’t stare for long, lowering his head a bit to catch his eyes again. “Hey, what’s your name?”</p><p>The man blinks slowly and looks at him, swallowing thickly before he speaks in a rough voice. “Mickey.” </p><p>“You okay, Mickey?” Dean asks. “Do you live around here? Someone we can call?”</p><p>Mickey swallows and blinks slowly again, swaying between the two. “Head… fuckin’ hurts…” </p><p>Dean frowns, watching him closely. His eyes droop, not focusing on anything anymore. He grips his shoulder gently to steady his swaying, sighing, and looking at Castiel. “He’s drunk.” </p><p>Castiel frowns as well, looking troubled now. Before Dean can say another word, Castiel lifts a hand and presses two fingers to Mickey’s head. His head drops back, eyes falling shut and he almost falls flat on his back if it weren’t for Dean grabbing him quickly. “Woah- hey, a warning next time?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Castiel says softly, his wings fluttering around them for a moment but not disappearing. Dean leans Mickey against him, pulling off his coat quickly to wrap around him. It’s a damn good thing Castiel is an angel and isn’t bothered by the cold. He’s still soaked from head to toe, but he doesn’t even flinch when the cool breeze blows by. </p><p>“What the hell was that?” Dean finally asks. “How did you know he fell?”</p><p>Castiel’s face twists again, looking confused now. “I could hear his thoughts… and he didn’t fall, he jumped.” </p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Dean glances down at the unconscious man, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Thought you blocked that stuff out?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do,” Castiel nods, “but I was listening to you and Sam, then I was listening to everyone nearby, and his were… so loud.” </p><p>Castiel still looks confused, as if unable to understand the thoughts he heard, which might be the case. Dean isn’t stupid and easily connects the dots - this man is suicidal. </p><p>Castiel is an angel, a protector and guardian of humans - hearing these thoughts… no wonder he reacted like that and ran off. If Castiel didn’t open his mind up to listen to other’s thoughts, this Mickey would’ve gotten away with his attempt. Dean assumes Castiel has never heard these kinds of thoughts, given his reaction was so stunned and confused, like he couldn’t fathom why someone would want to take their life like that. </p><p>They look up when headlights shine against Castiel’s wings, the Impala screeching to a halt behind Dean. Castiel wordlessly takes Mickey from Dean while he stands, walking up to Sam as he climbs from the car. “What happened? Are you guys okay?”</p><p>Dean glances back at Castiel and pulls Sam to the side, keeping his voice low even though he knows if Castiel really wanted to, he’ll hear everything he says. “Cas heard this guy’s thoughts- his suicidal thoughts.” Sam’s face falls, looking over Dean’s shoulder to see. Castiel is staring down at the young man, cradling him close to his chest with his wings still out and open, curled just slightly around them protectively. Dean sighs heavily. “Guy fucking jumped and Cas dived after him. I revived him so he should be okay, but…” </p><p>“Shit,” Sam mutters, running a hand through his hair. “Shit, <em>shit…</em>”</p><p>“I know,” Dean mutters, looking back at the other two as well. “Just what we needed…” </p><p>“What should we do?” Sam asks quietly. “There a hospital nearby or…?”</p><p>“He is not injured,” Castiel speaks up, making the two turn to him. </p><p>“How?” Sam makes a face, glancing over at where the cliff is. “A fall like that could kill a guy.”</p><p>“I caught him before we hit the water,” Castiel explains. “The waves were strong though and it was hard to get out…” </p><p>Dean and Sam share a look. “Well, we should still take him somewhere,” Sam says. </p><p>“We’ll take him to the motel,” Castiel says simply. </p><p>“What? No,” Dean shakes his head. “Cas, we don’t even know him.” When Castiel looks at them, eyes narrowed in a challenge, Dean and Sam know there’s no changing his mind. Dean groans and rubs his face, throwing his hands up in surrender after a few moments. “Alright, fine, but just for tonight! As Sam said, we have to go in the morning.”</p><p>Castiel nods curtly, his wings finally curling back and disappearing. He loops his arms under Mickey’s body, lifting him up easily and walking towards the car. Dean opens the back door for him and waits until Castiel settles in the back with Mickey to close the door and climb into the driver’s side. Once Sam settles in the passenger seat, Dean kicks the car into drive and leaves the cliff’s edge. </p><p> </p><p>Sam pats Mickey’s cheek gently as he stirs, waiting for his eyes to flutter open to lean back and give him some space. “There you are. Here, steady…” he says, grabbing his arms as Mickey begins to sit up, looking dazed and confused. “Careful.” </p><p>“Where am I?” he asks quietly, looking around the room with a frown. </p><p>“A motel,” Sam answers, handing him a glass of water. “Here, drink up.”</p><p>Mickey takes it gratefully, his head pounding painfully from his earlier drinks. He downs the whole glass, groaning softly and looking at the man sitting on the edge of the bed. “Do you have Tylenol?”</p><p>“Yeah, think so,” Sam nods, moving to search through a backpack. “Hey, Dean! You got any spare clothes?”</p><p>“Yeah, check my bag!” Dean calls from the bathroom. </p><p>Mickey is confused for a moment, watching Sam move around before he realizes how stiff and cold his clothes feel, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. They’re in that state of being half-dry, half-soaked. Very uncomfortable. </p><p>“Here, you can change into these for now,” Sam says, handing him a set of clothes along with two pills. “How’re you feeling?”</p><p>“Fairly fucking confused,” Mickey mutters, taking the items. “What happened?”</p><p>“You jumped off a cliff,” Castiel says, walking out of the bathroom with Dean behind him. He’s currently clad in a pair of Dean’s sweats, carrying his soaked clothes in his arms to hang by the window to dry. Mickey stares for a moment before looking down, taking the pills and swallowing them down. He remembers leaving the bar after one too many drinks, trailing off the road towards the cliffs where he can watch the waves down below. </p><p>In his drunken state, he must’ve taken that leap he’s been wanting to take for a while. Or… more like a fall. </p><p>Mickey doesn’t remember much after he jumped. It felt freeing when he was falling, looking up at the cloudy night sky with the hope that this will end quickly. He recalls a winged beast diving after him, his lips twitching at the image. Seemed like a demon was coming for his soul, following him to death to take him to Hell where his dad always said he’d end up. He remembers the feeling of being grabbed, of being wrapped up before hitting the water, the hit not as hard as it should’ve been, but the water rushing down on him knocked the air out of him. </p><p>Now he frowns. That fall should’ve killed him. A fall that high should’ve <em>definitely</em> killed him. </p><p>“How did you find me?” Mickey asks, looking between the three men. </p><p>“Go change first,” Sam says, gesturing to the bathroom. “We’ll talk afterward.” </p><p>Mickey almost laughed at his words. Reminded him of a certain redhead. </p><p>He does as he says though, albeit slowly, and disappears into the bathroom to change. Dean digs through his bag and tosses Castiel a shirt, pointedly not looking at him as he does so. Sam kicks off his shoes and falls down onto the second bed he and Dean will share, closing his eyes as he waits for the stranger to come back out. </p><p>He does a few minutes later, shuffling shyly out of the bathroom clutching his ruined clothes. Castiel takes them from him and hangs them up, ignoring Mickey’s noise of protest. Dean clears his throat and awkwardly holds out a hand. “Dean Winchester.”</p><p>Mickey glances down at his hand and takes it. “Uh- Mickey Milk-” He cuts himself off, paling for a moment. </p><p>Castiel glances over at him, raising a confused brow. “Milkovich?”</p><p>Mickey’s heart tightens in fear at the guess. Shit, were these guys cops? Dean shoots Castiel a look before he turns back to Mickey, smiling a bit. “Uh- Milkovich, huh? Nice name.”</p><p>“Thanks?” Mickey mutters, releasing his hand. </p><p>He clears his throat again and gestures to Sam. “That’s my brother, Sam, and our friend, Castiel.” </p><p>Mickey nods slowly. “You guys cops or something?”</p><p>“Nah, just, uh… hunters,” Dean shrugs. </p><p>Mickey doesn’t question it, not the least bit interested. “So you don’t know who I am?”</p><p>Dean looks confused. “Uh… other than your name is Mickey Milkovich?”</p><p>Mickey relaxes. “Cool. Okay.”</p><p>Castiel is staring at him oddly which makes him uncomfortable. He shoots Castiel a glare but it does nothing. Sam glances over and kicks Castiel’s hip to get his attention off of Mickey, noticing his discomfort. Mickey shifts on his feet. “So… how did you find me?”</p><p>“I caught you,” Castiel answers simply. </p><p>“Dude,” Dean and Sam hiss at him. </p><p>Mickey blinks in confusion. “Huh?”</p><p>“He- uh… dragged you out of the water,” Dean says quickly, shooting Castiel a glare when he opens his mouth to object to the claim. “Saw you jump and went after you.”</p><p>Mickey wonders for a moment how Castiel came in after him considering the beaches weren’t close enough and there’s no way either of them should’ve survived a fall like that, but he pushes the questions away. His head still hurts. “Okay…”</p><p>“We should rest,” Sam says suddenly. “Have to get out early in the morning.” </p><p>“Right,” Dean nods, kicking off his shoes. “Do you have family nearby, Mickey? Someone we can call in the morning?” Mickey’s heart twists and he frowns sadly, shaking his head. Dean stares at him for a moment. “Somewhere we can take you?” </p><p>“Could take me back to the cliffs,” Mickey mutters, sitting down on the bed. “Kinda like the view there. Helps me think.”</p><p>Dean and Sam see Castiel stiffen, clearly hearing something they can’t. He looks troubled again and Dean quickly gets Mickey’s attention again. “No offense, but we’re not taking you back there after… that.”</p><p>Mickey glares at him. “The fuck do you care for?”</p><p>Dean can’t really answer that. “Look, there must be someone we can call. A parent, a sibling - do you have a girlfriend or what?”</p><p>Mickey’s face turns dark. Castiel looks at him again, looking a bit shocked but he doesn’t speak. Sam gives him a questioning look before Mickey speaks. “No.” </p><p>Dean sighs. “Okay… alright, let’s go ahead and get some rest. We’ll figure it out in the morning.” </p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Sam nods in agreement, still giving Castiel a questioning stare. Castiel looks down, contemplating something before he searches through Sam’s bag for his book. </p><p>The four settle in slowly. Sam and Dean take up the bed closest to the window, bickering softly to each other before switching off the lamp, coating their half of the room in darkness. Castiel sits down in a chair a few feet away from Mickey’s bed, glancing at the lamp beside him before looking at Mickey. “Would you like this off?”</p><p>Mickey frowns at him. “Don’t care.”</p><p>Castiel nods and opens the book to read. Mickey glances at the clock and his frown deepens. He glances over at the brothers, keeping his voice low. “You… not gonna sleep?”</p><p>Castiel looks up, raising an eyebrow. “No.”</p><p>“I can sleep on the floor if you need the bed-”</p><p>“No, I don’t need to sleep,” Castiel says. “You can sleep, Mickey.”</p><p>Mickey shifts before huffing and lying down, squirming a bit before getting comfortable. It’s quiet for a moment before Dean grumbles at Sam to move. Sam bickers back he can’t and Castiel rolls his eyes, flipping a page in his book. They act like children. </p><p>Half an hour passes before Castiel’s head swarms with thoughts that aren’t his. He can see Sam’s dream - a nice dream where he and Dean are not hunters and they’re just enjoying life - and Dean’s dream - a… rather odd dream involving flying fish chasing after him. Castiel shakes his head at the image. But then it’s replaced by another’s thoughts - not a dream. He glances up again, eyeing Mickey who’s shifting ever so slightly on his side, clearly not asleep. </p><p>Castiel’s brows pinch, listening to Mickey’s harshful thinking. The amount of hate and anger in his head makes Castiel frown heavily, disturbed almost. He feels bad for the stranger. </p><p>He closes his book and sighs, assuming the man is having difficulty falling asleep at this point. Besides, he can’t listen to this self-hate anymore. It’s too much. He peers over Mickey’s shoulder, seeing his face half-buried in his pillow, eyes squeezed shut and eyebrows furrowed. Castiel tilts his head, eyes trailing to his curled up fists. He can see his right hand, sees the tattoos on his knuckles reading “F-U-C-K” in black ink. He’s curious about the reasoning behind that but pushes that down for now. </p><p>He reaches down and grazes his fingers against Mickey’s temple. Immediately, his face relaxes, lips parting as he passes out under his touch. Castiel sighs in relief as his head clears finally. </p><p>Looking over the three humans, he nods in satisfaction and sits back down in his chair, opening his book up again and reading, pushing any curious questions out of his head about the strange man for now. As Dean said, they’ll figure this all out in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLS PLS leave your thoughts and, as always, if you have any prompts, comment them below! However, as this is new territory, I make no promises in coming through until I watch Supernatural. Kudos are very much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>